seandainya, izinkan aku berharap, kau kembali padaku
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Salahkah aku, jika aku pernah mencintaimu? Hinakah aku, jika aku pernah menyayangimu?" (AU, OS, contains USUK) #nulisrandom2017 [1]


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hid_** ** _ekazu._** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

.

 **\- Seandainya, Izinkan Aku Berharap, Kau Kembali Padaku -**

.

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Genre:** General, Family. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** AU, kilas balik, etc.

.

 **Main Character:**

APH England - _ARTHUR KIRKLAND_

.

 **-Indonesia; 08 Juni 2017-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 ** _Di sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga keluarga besar bersemat nama kebanggaan KIRKLAND..._**

DERIT pintu tua setebal dua sentimeter mengoyak keheningan.

Debu-debu menyambut kedatangan Arthur ketika pintu 'perpustakaan besar lama' dibuka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dia terbatuk sebentar, seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membuat debu berhambur ke arah lain, kemana saja, asalkan jangan berterbangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hmm..."

Gelap. _'Ruangan ini minim penerangan.'_ pikirnya.

Satu tangan meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan sesuatu.

 ** _Cklik!_**

Lampu TL usang bersarang laba-laba menerangi ruangan.

Langkah ringan membawa Arthur masuk lebih dalam. Menelisik segala keadaan para _pengajar paling sabar_ di dunia yang masih rapi berjajar, dengan debu-debu yang bertabur.

Arthur masih ingat ketika dia sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Mencari sesuatu yang ingin diketahui jawabannya.

Waktu itu sudah lama berlalu. Lama, lama sekali. Kira-kira, telah berselang dua belas tahun sejak terakhir kali Arthur menapakkan kakinya ke ruangan ini.

Buku-buku tua yang telah berdebu, dengan cekatan sepasang tangan _kiyat_ Arthur Kirkland membersihkannya.

Bermodal sebatang kemonceng bulu ayam yang masih baru dan sebatang sapu ijuk berbatang bambu warna kuning, pemuda Inggris itu melayangkan diri ke ruang perpustakaan lama.

"Buku-buku ini masih bagus..." Arthur bergumam. Beberapa eksemplar buku di pojok ruangan menarik perhatian.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, sebatang sapu tidak lupa dia bawa. Berniat bersih-bersih, mumpung Arthur lowong hari ini.

Terlepas dari segala tugas-tugas kenegaraan sebagai personifikasi negara, Arthur sengaja memilih tempat ini untuk memenuhi agenda waktu luangnya.

Bersampul-sampul buku dirapikan, guna mengembalikkan keadaan seperti semula di dalam perpustakaan yang pernah menjadi kebanggaan dan kesayangan.

Hingga tangan dan mata bertemu tatap dengan sebuah album usang. Berdebu dan tidak terawat.

Arthur termangu, sebelum memutuskan diri untuk membuka album. Menilik kembali kisah-kisah lama yang mungkin dia lupakan.

Pandang lurus pada foto-foto dalam album, Arthur bernostalgia. Menarik mundur 'raga gaib'nya ke masa lalu.

Ada foto masa kecil dimana dia dan rival kesayangannya—Francis Bonnefoy; pemuda asal Perancis—bisa duduk akur tanpa adanya perselisihan. Manis, apalagi posisi mereka yang saling berpeluk tangan. Senyuman manis.

Ada juga foto saat Peter tertimbun salju dingin, dan dia tertawa-tawa, hingga jatuh terbaring seraya menyentuh perut dengan kedua tangan ke atas selimut putih.

Ia masih ingat, Alice juga nyaris menjatuhkan kamera yang dia pegang saking lucunya tingkah polah Peter.

Arthur terkikik pelan. Berbagai macam kilasan balik mulai bercerita kembali untuknya.

Lembaran berikutnya dia buka.

Seulas senyum senang nostalgia itu perlahan mengkerut.

 _'Kenapa...'_

Sungguh tertohok hati Arthur ketika selembar—lebih dari selembar foto yang memberikan kilasan balik bersama orang yang pernah dulu disayanginya.

Seorang pemuda berantenna, beriris biru laut, dengan sifat loyal dan (terlewat) periangnya...

 ** _Alfred 'Freedom' Jones._**

Ada lara yang menghampiri, ada sesak yang menyergap di relung hati. Perasaan Arthur berkecamuk.

Foto-demi foto merangkai sebuah jalan cerita lama dalam benak, cerita yang terlalu indah untuk Arthur lupakan...

Namun juga cerita yang terlalu sedih untuk Arthur kenangkan dalam renungan.

Ada Arthur yang memeluk Alfred, dan waktu itu sudah sangat lama berselang. Alfred masih kecil, dan dia juga masih terlewat muda.

Iris biru yang selalu membulat ketika Arthur memeluk, atau sekedar memberikan cokelat dan permen untuk Alfred.

Iris yang sama ketika Alfred berkaca-kaca, dan menghambur ke pelukan Arthur. Menceritakan semua hal yang membuatnya bersedih. Menumpahkan segala kekesalan

Perpustakaan yang menyimpan cerita, perpustakaan yang menceriterakan kembali semua cerita.

Sakit. Saat itu begitu sakit.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Dahulu, kaupernah bersama raga ini..._**

 ** _Dulu, kauberikan aku berbagai harapan..._**

 ** _Namun mengapa semua tinggal kenangan..._**

 ** _Saat kautinggalkan aku sendiri?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang begitu kausayangi sejak kautemukan. Berat hati untuk melepas kepergian.

"Kenapa... Kenapa, Freedom...?" Kilas balik yang ingin dia hapus dari ingatannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Freedom, apa salahku?" Sebutir kristal cair yang bening lolos.

 _..._

 _Salahkah aku pernah mencintaimu?_

 _Salahkah aku pernah menyayangimu?_

 **~oOo~**

 _"Freedo-"_

 _"Berhenti, jangan panggil aku begitu."_

 _"Alfred... Ada- apa yang salah denganmu!? Mengapa kau berubah!? Mengapa- mengapa- mengapa kau begitu kejam seperti ini!? Kenapa, Alfred, jawab!"_

 _"ARTHUR!"_

 _"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi."_

 _"Tidak, tidak, Alfred! Jangan!"_

 _"Maafkan aku, England... Aku harus pergi..."_

 _"Tidak! KEMBALI!"_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Salahkah aku? Salahkah aku pernah mencintaimu?_**

 ** _Salahkah diriku pernah menyayangimu?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kaudatang padaku, bersama kita mengukir kenangan..._**

 ** _Namun sekarang, hanyalah duka yang kautinggalkan..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Salahkah aku?_**

 ** _Hinakah aku, jika aku pernah bersama denganmu?_**

 ** _Kejikah aku, jika aku pernah berbagi kehangatan bersamamu?_**

 ** _Kumohon, jangan kau pergi dengan sejuta kenangan indah dan lara padaku..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—ARTHUR KIRKLAND._**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 _Buk!_

Cukup. Tidak boleh lagi dia menangisi semua yang telah terjadi. _'Salahkah aku?'_ batin Arthur berulang-ulang.

"Well, sepertinya sudah cukup waktuku untuk membersihkan ruangan ini..." Arthur memandang sekeliling. Masih kumuh, namun setidaknya lebih 'rapi' daripada tadi.

Jantungnya berdetak, kali dia ingin melupakan suatu kenangan, namun justru kenangan itu malah semakin menghantui.

Arthur berlalu, menuju ke pintu keluar.

Namun jelas, Arthur melirik kembali semua kenangan yang masih terkubur itu dengan ekor matanya yang sayu. "Freedom, bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi?"

Arthur menghela nafas. Kaki-kakinya membawa Arthur keluar.

"Salahkah aku, Freedom? Izinkanlah aku berharap, agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula. Aku merindukanmu..."

Arthur hanya memiliki perasaan. Namun dia berharap, Alfred bisa mendengar harapannya...

—dimanapun pemuda berantenna itu berada.

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Random ff, lagi. Ada yang baca, kah? Kalau ada, _please_ fav dan review. Khusus buat **kamu** , sorry kalau USUKnya gak kerasa UwU.

 _Have a nice day!_

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 ** _—INDONESIAN KARA._**


End file.
